It's Another Mystery, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is called to crack a case in Sparkyville with help from Watson and Snoopy. Can they solve the case? In B plot, Schroeder talks to Charlie Brown about how life is a precious thing and in C plot, Peppermint Patty gets some closure. Rated T for themes. Viewer discretion IS advised
1. She's Gone, Sir

It's Another Mystery, Charlie Brown

A Peanuts/Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

* * *

Warnings:

Character death, violence, blood, angst and PTSD

* * *

Chapter 1

She's Gone, Sir

* * *

It was one of those lazy Tuesday mornings, Peppermint Patty thought as she slapped her tattered alarm clock across the floor and into the wall. Yawning, she groggily crawled out of bed and grabbed her favorite green shirt from off the floor before slipping on her sandals and walking downstairs, where she found her dad at the table, crying.

"Dad?" Patty asked, yawning to keep awake.

"Peppermint Patty, you may want to sit down..." Mr. Reichardt sniffled, attempting a smile.

"Okay..."

"I always want you to know, Patty, that you're always gonna be my rare gem..."

"What happened?"

"There's been a horrible accident across the street...Marcie's house and-"

Crime, thought Patty as her body mentally awoke and she ran out the door and towards the house straightly across hers and was shocked to find crime tape, ambulances and police cars surrounding it. Shocked, Patty snuck into the backyard where she slipped in through the open window and tiptoed into the house.

"Now, sir...you said a gun shot woke you up. Am I right?" asked an officer, sitting in an ambulance.

"Yes, officer! He came in early this morning and shot! The he kept shooting!" a distraught man's voice sobbed as Patty snuck up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

In Patty's mind, Marcie would be trembling in fear and Patty would give her the biggest hug she ever felt. Only, no one was in the bed, under the bed or hiding behind the door. She was also shocked to find an outline on the floor with a few blood spots. Being only nine and knowing not much on crime, she was obviously confused. An officer soon found Patty.

"Kid, come here please," he suggested.

"Sure, officer..." Peppermint Patty crept out of the room guiltily, figuring she was in trouble, but not prepared for the news she got.

"Name, age and relationship to the victim, please?"

"Victim?"

"Yeah; we got a call last night saying a seven year old girl got...well, you know her?"

"I know a lot of seven year old girls...my best friend-Marcie-is seven and boy is she a lot of fun to be around with. She's got these really thick glasses and tends to wear a lot of red, orange and sometimes a little yellow. She also loves reading! Why?"

"What does she look like?"

"Well...I can't recall her eye color; but her hair is a shade of deep brown, sometimes it comes off as black. She also has a few birthmarks she keeps hidden. Why?"

"Good, please state your name and age."

"Patricia Reichardt, I'm nine-going on ten. Why?"

Kneeling to get to Patty's eye level, the officer sighed. "Listen, sir, there was a break-in last night and a little girl was shot dead."

In disbelief, Patty jolted to her feet. "BREAK-IN?! SHOT?!"

"Now, I don't know how to say this politely but...she's gone, Sir. The little girl who was shot, she's dead."

"W...what did she look like?"

"Deep brown hair, fair complexion, light brown eyes, glasses...do you know her? She was clutching onto a book when she was shot."

No! This can't be! That was all the freckled girl could tell herself before she sighed, "Which book was it?"

"War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy," she was right. "We already did an autopsy report and informed the parents of their daughter's passing...the father has a gunshot wound in his arm, but will be fine. The mother got home when we showed up."

"THIS CAN'T BE! I KNOW MARCIE! SHE'S TOUGH! YOU'RE JUST PULLING MY LEG, OFFICER!"

"Sir, please calm down..." groaned the officer. "I know it's hard to take the news of a friend's death seriously."

"YOU'RE LYING! MARCIE'S FINE!" with a huff, Patty ran downstairs, out the house and back home, where she instantly called Charlie Brown.

* * *

Charlie Brown awoke happily, and was feeding the dog when the phone rang. "It's for you," his sister, Sally, explained. "It's Peppermint Patty and boy is she distraught..."

"Okay...hello?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Chuck-I-don't-know-how-to-tell-you-but-there's-been-an-accident-and-an-officer-told-me-that-Marcie's-dead-and-I-think-he's-messing-with-me." Peppermint Patty quickly chittered.

"Uh...can you slow down please?" Charlie Brown asked.

"What's she saying?" Sally wondered.

"Beats me."

Sighing, Patty repeated what she said, trying to be calm, but crying too. "Chuck, an officer told me that Marcie's dead."

"DEAD?!" Charlie Brown screamed, waking his mom in the process.

"Charlie, what time is it?" a very groggy Mrs. Brown asked.

"Beats me-and that's my new philosophy!" Sally simply shrugged.

"Guess what..." Charlie trembled, holding the phone in his hands and looking at his mom.

"Joe Shlabotnik won his first game and the other team were so pale that you'd think they were dead?" Mrs. Brown joked.

"No...according to Patty, something happened last night on the other side of town."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I hope so." Sally gulped. "I'm just glad my Sweet Babboo lives next door."

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" Linus shouted.

"ARE SO!"

Kids these days, thought Mrs. Brown.

"Well, Patty's on the phone." Charlie Brown gulped.

"What'd she say, Charlie?"

"It's...well...something happened on the other side of town...apparently an officer told her that..."

"What'd she say exactly? Which part of town?"

"It's...it happened at the Carlin residence."

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Brown and Sally shrieked.

"I know."

"Charlie, are they okay?" their mom asked.

"No; not at all..."

"Why?"

"Marcie was killed..."

Sally gave Charlie Brown and her mother a confused look before seeing the former getting hugged by the latter.

"There, there, Charlie," Mrs. Brown sniffled, "How're the others taking the news?"

"Beats me. I think Patty's the only other one in the gang who knows; unless she already told Franklin."

"Oh..."

* * *

Later that morning, Charlie Brown and Sally met up with Lucy, Linus and Little Rerun. The three Van Pelt siblings were arguing over something until Sally gave an awkward cough, causing them to look at the Browns.

"What?" Lucy snapped.

"May I ask you a question?" Charlie Brown trembled.

"Sure, Charlie Brown. You can ask us anything!" a perky Linus smiled.

I can't believe you, thought Sally with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Little Rerun worried.

"YES!" spat out Charlie as he sniffled, he tried hiding back his tears; but they showed.

Lucy sighed as she looked at Linus worriedly. "Blockhead, what happened?" she demanded.

"Well...you see..." the round headed kid trembled before crying, hugging Linus and Lucy whilst Little Rerun gave a confused look.

"There was an accident on the other side of town." Sally explained.

"Good grief! Is everyone okay?" Lucy realized.

"No..." Sally sighed.

"Oh...so, what happened?" Linus realized, his tone becoming more serious.

Charlie Brown sniffled as Peppermint Patty ran towards the five with Franklin by her side.

Linus looked at the two and instantly asked, "What happened? And...where's Marcie?"

Franklin put a hand on Linus' shoulder and slowly said, "She's gone, Linus..."

"Gone?" Lucy asked. "Define 'gone', Armstrong before I pound you!"

"Gone...as in..." he began trembling, "Dead..."

Lucy let out a laugh before saying, "Seriously, where is she?"

Franklin gave a deadpan expression before Peppermint Patty, filled with anger, punched the girl in the blue dress to the concrete with watery eyes.

"I'm...serious, Lucy..." Franklin sighed "Sorry you all had to find out THIS way..."

Gulping, Linus looked over at his friend in the sandals. She was crying and he knew that this wasn't a joke. She was as serious as she got. "Sorry for your loss..." he said.

"Well, we better stick together, Chuck..." Peppermint Patty sniffled, "That way, we can all talk together...and maybe...get some closure."

"You're weird, Patty..." Little Rerun rolled his eyes.

Linus sighed. How were they gonna explain the concept of death to him-even more so was how they were gonna cope with it themselves without knowing what to do.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME: (opens a folder) Well, this IS my first PEANUTS/Sherlock Holmes fanfiction, so grab your bubble pipe, favorite, comment and follow for more adventure with the gang minus one. Signing off, detective Amy LivingOnLaughs B-K. (closes the folder)


	2. Now You Realized, Sherlock?

Chapter 2

Now You Realized, Sherlock?

* * *

[Linus P.O.V]

Dead? I couldn't find any words to express my agonizing grief for Patty. She lost her second best friend and all I could say was 'sorry for your loss' as if for all these years Marcie was a pet. A PET! I said that like she was a pet. Sure, she used to always tag alongside Peppermint Patty, but that's no reason to just say 'Sorry for your loss'.

"Come on, guys!" Lucy shouted, getting up off of the concrete as I sighed. I gently tapped Patty on the shoulder and sighed.

"What?" she snapped.

"If there's anything I can do to help you, you know where I live," that's true. She's been over at my house before to play Pac Man...and we did sometimes make little pillow forts and play one-on-one football in the backyard. Of course, knowing Patty, she'd slam a baseball into her bedroom wall in a fury of anger.

I then pull out a verse from the bible. "Ecclesiastes 3:1-4 For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance."

"For Snoopy," sighed Sally, "Every time's a time to dance."

I looked at Sally worriedly; the joy in those hazel eyes of hers was gone and replaced with confusion. How could it not? Our gang just lost a member. Without second thought, I let Sally hug me as I patted her back. Franklin hugged Patty as well; so did Charlie Brown and Rerun.

"My own brother..." I sighed, "having to go through the first half decade of his life learning about death."

Sure, my blanket hating grandma will die; but not until we're teenagers-adults at the most. Mom and dad will too die-hopefully when me, Lucy AND Rerun are all living elsewhere. Charlie Brown will also die; along with Sally.

She sniffles and pulls herself closer into my chest, listening to my heart beat. Thump, thump, thump, thump. "Don't worry." I tried comforting her with those two words, but she just glanced at her brother.

We ALL need a minute of closure to comprehend what we were told-Peppermint Patty at the most, but who could blame her? If Charlie Brown or one of my siblings died, I'd be heartbroken too. But we all grieve in different ways, I thought.

* * *

[No P.O.V]

* * *

Schroeder was obliviously playing his piano (the piece was Beethoven's Symphony No.3 in E flat major; Op.55) when the doorbell rang. Not looking up from his piano, he said a simple, "Come in." Lucy sighed as she slumped towards the end of his piano. Now, normally he would've yanked it away from her, but he just let her lay there. "What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Did you hear?" Lucy asked.

"Yes; I hear. I hear a lot of good music, Lucy. What do you want me to play? Fur Elise? Beethoven's 5th? Or maybe you'll prefer the Magic Flute by Mozart," Schroeder suggested.

"Well...how do I put this lightly?" she wondered. "Something happened last night, sweetie."

"A serial killer broke out last night at 10 pm. I heard it on the radio," at least he kept up with news stories.

"Well, she broke out."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"We need to even out gender roles."

"Good grief..."

"Anyways, I have a feeling she attacked last night...or was it early this morning?"

Schroeder instantly hit a sour note and looked up from the piano. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she attacked on the other side of town." Lucy explained.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Keep seated, Schroeder."

"It's bad, huh?"

"Yeah...if my dumb brothers, Charlie Brown or Peppermint Patty show up, don't be alarmed."

"What if Franklin shows up?"

"Just talk to him."

"And...Marcie?"

Lucy gulped. "If that's the case, run like a maniac and abandon ship."

"She's in a bad mood again, huh?" Schroeder trembled.

"No..."

"Wait...is-"

"Yeah."

"I knew it!"

"How?"

"I just knew something was fishy! Lucy, give me ALL the details."

"I don't have all the details; the police do."

"THE POLICE?!"

"Well, according to Peppermint Patty..."

"I don't believe this!"

"Believe it, Schroeder. Marcie's dead."

Schroeder sighed as he looked at Lucy in shock. Was what she was saying true? He needed answers.

[Schroeder's P.O.V]

Lucy's serious? That's what she told me. Then why don't I believe her? I mean, come on! Last time I saw Marcie was on the last day of school. She was telling me about her summer plans-which included violin and electric organ practice, swimming lessons and dance class. And last time I saw her, she was alive and kicking.

"Stop telling lies!" I snapped. "She's alive! I know it!"

"Then if you're so serious, you can call her up on the phone and put her on speakerphone." Lucy smirked.

I didn't listen to her and headed into my bedroom to work on my model of the solar system. Marcie and Linus both told me that Pluto was dubbed a dwarf planet in 2006; but I still put the tiny blue planet on my model. I then beamed at my art project. A true rarity in my eyes until it sank in: one of the gang has died. I sighed before throwing myself on my bed and clutching a few of my stuffed animals tightly. I will never see Patty's loyal follower and true companion alive ever again. Life's so unfair sometimes. I fell asleep soon after and when I woke up, I heard Mom talk to Lucy. I can't remember everything that they said, but I'll try my hardest to recall everything I know.

Mom: Lucy, what's wrong?

Lucy: It's about the gang, Mrs. Klimt...

Mom: What is it? Is this about the news?

Lucy: No-I mean, in a way; I was with my brothers, Charlie Brown and Sally earlier this morning and Peppermint Patty and Franklin came up to us.

Mom: Okay?

Lucy: And Marcie...she...

Mom: Is she okay?

Lucy: No...

Mom: Oh...if there's anything I can do, tell Marcie's parents, Patricia and her dad that I'll be thrilled to help.

Lucy: Okay, ma'am.

My mom walked towards me with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "Sweetie, Lucy told me some disturbing news...is it true that the serial killer's on the run again?"

I slowly nodded my head in agreement; somehow, I knew she'd pull out my stupid tuxedo and Lucy knew it too as she gulped.

"Yeah...sorry I told her," Lucy cringed.

* * *

Time for another Author's Note: I love doing this!

July, 16th 2019


End file.
